28 Weeks Later
28 Weeks Later is the 67th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance . After escaping Morpheos' nightmare as well as beat him and the Nightmaratrix, Ben has done a horrifying discovery. Animo has won the war and taken over the world. After the battle with Exodia, he has been away for 6 months and that has had great effects on the world he left behind. What happened in the 28 weeks he was gone... Plot 'No, this is impossible! NO!' 'It is the hard truth! That is what happened when you disappear for six months. We lost the war!' Ben looks up and sees Cretox standing on the building: 'What has happened? How did you find me?' 'Now, you mentioned. Mallah!' he whistles and a giant yellow bird lands on his arm. 'Mallah, my Beeot told me you were here! As for your first question: Animo have took over and we have to go, before they find us! But let's go' As they disappear in a red flash, a burning creature looks at them and contacts his comrades: 'He has returned!' In a dark secret dungeon, they arrive. The dungeon is filled with boxes and crates and Cretox takes place on one of these crates. 'Now tell me: What happened!' 'You have been away for exactly 28 weeks... After your battle with Exodia, you disappeared. We had no idea where you did go. With Paradox gone and the Chrono Embargo, we had no idea how to get you back. There was only one person who could help us...' 'Who?' 'Irichlos...' 'You did what! 'We needed his vast magical knowledge.' Standing outside the castle Gwen, Cretox and Kevin stands. 'And can someone explain to me why he will help us!' Kevin asks. 'Because we aren't going to ask anything. We are going to break in.' Cretox looks at the door: 'The direct approach isn't the safest option, but then again we have a eye on the inside.' 'We have?' 'Gwen, why don't you introduce us to your little friend.' She snaps with her fingers and the door opens. Before them stands Curaré. 'When did you...' 'After our last encounter, she implanted a bug into our miss Curaré. Once activated, we have control over her actions, she's going to lead us to the library.' She winks them and leads them through the castle to the library. A room of thousands of books. They baffled by the enormous amount of knowledge gathered in the library. 'Where have we to begin? These are million books!' But before anyone could react, Curaré pointed at a book on a lectern. 'The book will lead you to the book you required. Place your hand on the book and name the subject of your search. It will summon the book you need.' 'Gwen, can she lie to us?' 'No, I would notice.' She walks to the lectern and places her hands on the book. A ghostly dragon appears from the middle book and attacks her. It keeps connected to the book as it spew fire at Gwen. Cretox and Kevin tries to stop it but are stopped by Curaré. The appearing of the Dragon had broken Gwen's spell. Gwen tries to blast the dragon but dragons evades the attack and spreads his mouth. Before she can react, the Book Dragon swallows her and she disappears with the dragon. 'Gwen!' Kevin knocks Curaré out before she can strike him down and he runs to the lectern. 'How! How could Curaré trick us? Where is Gwen?!' 'Curaré didn't lie! She simply didn't know. I don't give away all my secrets. ' Irichlos has appeared behind them in the doorway. Kevin grabs the blade of Curaré and runs towards the man. He raises the sword and tries to cut him in half. Irichlos blocks the attack with his sword and knocks Kevin aside with the shield. Irichlos turns his head at Kevin with a contemptuous look on his face. 'Pathetic!' He looks at Cretox and points his blade at him: 'Are you going to try to attack me too, Cretox?' 'No, I'm fine. Black King!' 'Call me Irichlos!' 'Where is Gwen, Irichlos!' 'She's gone. It imprisoned her in a place I like to call Wonderland! And if you could be so kind. I would like you to leave my place now! You are trespassing!' He sweeps his blade and creates a black flash. They are back in the Ultimatrix Tower. 'So you lost Gwen. Why didn't you go after her?' 'We couldn't open a portal to Wonderland, only aliens form Wonderland or Ledgerdomain can open a portal.' 'And where is Kevin?' 'I was coming to that point. After we lost Gwen, Animo attacked. 'What!' 'With the two most powerful beings gone, and the third being an ally. It was the perfect time for an invasion. Gwen was three days gone and he struck.' The tower was ambushed by Amphysist, Frankenwolf and King Vicktor.' 'Cretox, when are we going after Gwen?' 'For the tenth time, I can't open a portal to Wonderland. We shall need Verdona, Paradox or Ben.' 'Why don't we contact Paradox!' 'He has disappeared, our only hope is Verdona. We have to contact Max...' A flashing light pierces through the window and blinds them. 'What the...' The light disappears and three creatures appear from the light. King Vicktor, Amphysist and Frankenwolf. 'Cretox, long time no see! It is time you pay for what you have done!' Amphysist runs towards him and splits in five versions of him. Vicktor follows him but Frankenwolf attacks Kevin. He grabs the Osmosian by the head and smashes him against the wall. 'No, Wolf! We came to kill Cretox. Leave him for now!' But Frankenwolf ignores the command and keeps fighting with Kevin. This distracts Vicktor and allows Cretox to beat him across the room. Cretox has grown in seize and is fighting of three of the remaining Amphysists. Kevin has absorbed parts of the wall and is beating Frankenwolf but he uses his sonic howl to throw him back. Vicktor charges again at Cretox as he crushes another Amphysist. With a huge fire blast, Vicktor destroys half the room, destroying Amphysist in the process and what appears to be Cretox. 'NO, Cretox!' This distraction allows Frankenwolf to electrocute the metallic Kevin. 'How did you survive the blast? Where is Kevin?' Kevin was brought to Animo's Incarcecon. He is one of the best guarded prisoners, but he's still alive. I managed to escape barely by using a teleport ring, just before Vicktor killed Amphysist and destroyed the tower. I fled to Horutra. But that wasn't the end of my journey. I fled to Horutra as it was one of last safe havens I could think of. But we were deceived. On Horutra, I was searching for a way to go to Wonderland. I journeyed to the capital Hamunaptra and I met an Osirisian who was willing to help me. His name was Abbadon. He told me about an ancient temple far outside the city. In the city I bought me this bird,' he showed him at Ben, 'Beeots are legendary for being incredible loyal. It is because of him, I'm still alive. We traveled to the temple of portals as he called it. Once we arrived, Mallah didn't want to enter the temple. I let him go, if the legends were true, I would have him back in no time. So I entered the temple with Abbadon. As soon as I entered the temple, I knew there was something wrong. A tablet appeared before the door and I was trapped. Abbadon raised his hands and a portal appeared in the sky. Three aliens left the portal. It were Powerhouse, Athem and the Engineer. The Engineer wanted revenge for the death of his 'son' as for Athem, he wanted the planet. I tried to fight them off. But I couldn't hold on for long. Powerhouse throws him to the wall as Athem shoots a laser beam for his eye. Powerhouse stretches his arms, grabs his feet and throws him at the ceiling. Cretox is thrown to the ground by Athem, under the watchful eyes of the Engineer. 'Have you had enough? I promised you would pay for what you have done to my son!' The Engineer's hand morphed into a cannon. He aimed for Cretox' head but is stopped by the shattering sound of the tablet. A group of Osirisians and Pyrokhufans enters the temple and surround the troops. The Pyrokhufans attack Athem on sight and set Athem on fire. Abbadon tries to attack his fellow Osirisians but it quickly contained by them. Powerhouse steps away and orders the Engineer to return to their base but he refuses. He looked at Cretox and fires at him who evades the attack before Mallah comes in and slams the Engineer against the wall. The bird drops a laser sword by Cretox his feet and he attacks the Engineer as Powerhouse flees. He stabs the Engineer and ends his life. 'After the encounter, Abbadon was executed and I was given the chance. Leave the planet or stay and go to unknown dimension together with the planet. As long as the Army of Animo would life, they would life in hiding once more. I choose the latter!' 'Why did you leave the Earth unprotected! We could...' 'We lost the war, Ben! The universe bowed before Animo. The Dragon Worlds has fled to another dimension! Augstaka is destroyed, Terradino is enslaved as is my world!' 'So we can't do anything? It's over?' 'Never! Horutra, Anodyne and Galvan Mark II are safe and Animo will never find again. But we have to find a way to free Gwen and Kevin. Freeing the captured planets will not help us, we have to find a way to destroy Animo himself! 'But I can't open a portal to neither Ledgerdomain nor Wonderland. I was hoping I could unlock an alien...' 'No need to, we are going to Wonderland now!' Ben turns into Schrödinger and opens a portal with his claw. 'We are going to Wonderland! Aliens Used *Schrödinger Characters *Ben *Cretox *Gwen *Kevin *The Osirisians *The Pyrokhufans Villains *Abbadon (Deceased) Abbadon.jpg|'Abbadon' Amphysist.jpg|'Amphysist' Athem.png|'Athem' Book of Irichlos.png|'Book of Irichlos' Assassin Curaré.png|'Curaré' Engineer.png|'The Engineer' Frankenwolf.jpg|'Frankenwolf' Black_Knight_of_the_Forever_Knights.png|'Irichlos' King Victor.png|'King Vicktor' Powerhouse.jpg|'Powerhouse' *Amphysist (Deceased) *Athem (Deceased) *Book of Irichlos (First Appearance) *Curaré *The Engineer *Frankenwolf *Irichlos *King Vicktor *Powerhouse Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance